Un paso al amor
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Dos amigos, un matrimonio, una lucha para demostrar quien es el mejor Chef, odio, amor.¿Por qué el odio? ¿Qué pasará cuando den su brazo a torcer? ¿Será que la cocina les dará un pequeño empujón para decirse sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tanto se amarán estos dos grandes cocineros? ¿Y qué es lo que ocultará la cocina después de una noche de confesiones? Creo que ya es tiempo de dar un


**Un paso al amor, con tres al odio.**

**Capitulo beteado: **Melina Aragón Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddicton.

_Gracias amiga por ayudarme con este Os sabes que fue un lío, me ha encantado como ha quedado._

* * *

**Summary: **Es tanto el amor, como el odio que le tiene Isabella a su marido, tal y como Edward le tiene a Isabella. Ambos son unos grandes Chef. Ellos se casaron para conseguir la residencia de Bella en Estados Unidos de América. Al principio solo fueron amigos, pero ese motivo los orilló a unir sus vidas. Cada uno sentía algo por el otro, pero el orgullo les impedía decírselo.

Estaban a punto de decirse cuanto se amaban, pero el odio, el que siempre reinaba en sus mentes, hacía que retrocedieran tres pasos en vez de avanzar uno.

¿Por qué el odio? ¿Qué pasará cuando den su brazo a torcer? ¿Será que la cocina les dará un pequeño empujón para decirse sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tanto se amarán estos dos grandes cocineros? ¿Y qué es lo que ocultará la cocina después de una noche de confesiones?

Creo que ya es tiempo de dar un paso al amor y dejar de retroceder tres por el odio.

.

.

"_El cocinero no es una persona aislada, que vive y trabaja solo para dar de comer a sus huéspedes. Un cocinero se convierte en artista cuando tiene cosas que decir a través de sus platos, como un pintor en un cuadro"__.__ Joan Miró._

* * *

— ¡Edward! Esa salsa no se hace así, ¿acaso no lo sabes? —gritó Isabella enojada, por la cantidad de veces que le había llamado la atención a Edward.

— ¡Carajo Isabella! Yo sé lo que hago —dijo exasperado Edward.

—Pues demuéstralo. —Últimamente Edward y Bella tenían más discusiones de lo normal y la causa era porque a Bella la nombraron Chef y a Edward sub Chef.

Edward cabreado salió de la cocina de su casa.

_Mierda_,gritó internamente.

Se sentía frustrado por la situación que estaban pasando, se sentía orgulloso de que Bella haya sido elegida, pero estaba harto de que a cada segundo quisiera decirle cómo debía hacer las cosas.

Aunque muy en el fondo sentía algo de odio porque ella tenía el sueño que él siempre había deseado.

_Como lo odio,_ pensó Bella en la cocina, limpiando el desastre que habían hecho.

Estaban en periodo de innovación de menús en el restaurant Italiano _**Sotto Le Stelle**__._

Edward se quedó en el jardín trasero de la casa fumando un cigarrillo, según él para bajar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Isabella, por su parte, se encontraba tomando un baño de burbujas para quitar el olor a jitomates, especias y otros ingredientes que probó para las nuevas salsas de su menú.

Por su mente pasaba cuánto extrañaba su vida de soltera, la poca presión que tenía en su vida, a sus amigos… incluyendo a Edward, pero lo que más extrañaba eran los buenos momentos que pasaba con él en sus horas de prácticas en la cocina de su universidad.

***Inicio del flashback***

—_Bella, ¿has pensado qué hacer para conseguir la residencia? —le preguntó Edward, mientras él limpiaba unos utensilios que habían utilizado._

—_Realmente no, Edward, con todo esto de las prácticas se me había olvidado, creo que pediré otra prórroga y apenas acabe la universidad me regreso para Londres. —Le habían mandado una carta por migración donde decía que su prórroga ya estaba por vencer y, a menos que quisiera ser deportada a su país, tenía que pedir otra._

—_Pero de nada te habrá servido estudiar aquí —comentó él, acercándose a ella._

—_Lo sé y eso estoy pensando, las cosas en Londres son más difíciles que aquí —murmuró, tenía miedo de no conseguir nada en su país._

—_Sé que va a parecerte raro esta proposición pero no lo tomes a mal, yo en verdad quiero ayudarte. —Bella alzó la mirada y vio fijamente a Edward._

—_Desembucha, Cullen. —Edward, enredando los dedos de sus manos y con voz baja, le dijo:_

—_Cásate conmigo y así obtendrás tu residencia sin ningún problema. —Bella quedó asombrada, no sabía si la propuesta fue de verdad o era una broma de mal gusto._

—_Hablo muy en serio, Bella. —Se quedó callada pensando en la proposición de su amigo, eso le garantizaba poder vivir aquí y desempeñarse como ella soñaba._

—_Si te digo que acepto__…__ —El rostro de Edward se iluminó enseguida—__.__ ¿Cómo sería nuestro matrimonio? _

***Fin del flash back***

Y hoy, ella solita se podía contestar esa pregunta que hacía tres años le había hecho a Edward, y se daba cuenta que nada era como él había dicho.

Salió de su ducha, buscó su toalla con la mirada y vio que no estaba.

_¡Rayos!, _gritó mentalmente, salió del cuarto de baño.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, Edward se encontraba entrando al cuarto, se había colocado sus auriculares escuchando a su banda favorita _**Maroon 5.**_

Al momento de entrar se topó con una desnuda y mojada Bella.

— ¿Pero qué? —Alzó la mirada, vio a su desnuda esposa y su cuerpo reaccionó o, mejor dicho, su amiguito cobró vida.

— ¡Date vuelta! —Trató de cubrir su monte de Venus y sus senos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward ya la había visto.

—Si ya te he visto antes, no sé por qué la pena. —Se dio la vuelta para ir a su clóset.

—Claro que has visto, pero eso no quiere decir que ya me haya acostumbrado. —Bella se encontraba sonrojada, tomó su toalla y cubrió su desnudes.

—Bonito tatuaje —le dijo Edward, en su última salida con sus amigas, hacía ya unos seis meses, se había hecho un tatuaje de unas golondrinas.

Edward se volteó y comenzó a desnudarse.

—Tomaré un baño, saldré con Emmett, Jasper y mi padre. —Sin ninguna pena quedó completamente desnudo frente a ella, la cual no podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de su marido.

— ¿Pensé que me ayudarías con las salsas? —Tenía la mirada gacha.

—Por un momento, Bella —se acercó a ella—, deja el trabajo, relájate. —La tomó por los hombros, ella temblaba y sentía cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante su toque—. Vayamos a la disco, a tomar una copa, divirtámonos como en la universidad, extraño a la divertida Bella… —La apegó a su cuerpo, teniendo como barrera la toalla—. La que desapareció cuando nos casamos. —Bajó su mirada y juntó sus labios, dejando un cálido beso en ellos.

Ambos sentían la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos, hacía seis meses de que ellos no tenían intimidad.

—Edward por favor —susurró Bella, tratando de ocultar el deseo que estaba floreciendo en ella.

— ¿Qué Bella? —Fue recorriendo su cuerpo, quedando sus manos estancadas en sus proporcionados senos.

—Ve a bañarte. —Edward masajeó sus pezones, haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido.

—Eso tú no lo quieres, noto como tu cuerpo quiere estar junto al mío, ¿por qué te niegas este placer de la vida? —Las manos de Bella se encontraban acariciando todo lo que tenía a su paso, espalda, pecho y esos abdominales que siempre le hacían doblegar su decisión.

Cuando Bella le quitó la camisa a Edward, él, la tomó por su trasero, haciendo que las piernas de ella, rodearan su cintura.

—Bella, mírame… —Le pidió Edward cuando se percató que había cerrado sus ojos, la aludida abrió los ojos, sus miradas fueron tan penetrantes, que ambos podían ver sus almas—. Te haré el amor, porque… —Edward se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que le revelaría sus más sinceros sentimientos.

Bella lo calló con un beso lleno de deseo, necesidad y otro sentimiento que hasta el momento era desconocido para ella, pero un sentimiento que tendría muy claro, el del amor.

Edward caminó hacia la cama, recostando delicadamente a Bella, como si ella fuera la más delicada flor del jardín.

Fue dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello, marcando su hombro, en señal de posesión, llegó hasta el seno izquierdo de ella, lamió la aureola, para luego morder su muy endurecido pezón por la excitación de ella.

Pasó al otro, donde se dedicó a mordisquearlo.

Poco a poco fue bajando por su vientre plano, llegando a su ombligo, lo lamió y continuó su camino hasta su intimidad.

Al llegar a su feminidad, él introdujo un dedo, sintiendo lo húmeda y lista que estaba para él, introdujo otro dedo y empezó a bombardear su interior, pellizcando su clítoris.

—Edward —jadeó Bella, sentía como estaba por alcanzar pronto la cima.

Él alzó su mirada.

—Dime, Bella —su voz sonaba ronca.

—Por… —sintió como sus músculos internos empezaban a contraerse— favor, entra en ¡mí! —terminó gritando, a causa del orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Edward rápidamente se inclinó y bebió todos los jugos de aquel orgasmo.

Cuando terminó, él buscó los labios de su esposa, de la mujer que amaba, secreto que guardaba fieramente, por miedo a no ser correspondido.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —susurró Bella, Edward sintió como su corazón se detenía y luego latía como si terminara de correr un maratón.

—Y así será. —Él fue entrando lentamente en ella, cuando fueron una sola carne, ella rodeó el cuello de él, se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron y se besaron, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Él se movía, lentamente, disfrutando de todos los gemidos, jadeos, que daba Bella, de cada caricia que ella le brindaba.

—Más rápido —pidió ella y él la complació, haciendo sus embestidas más profundas.

Ambos sentían que estaban cerca. Él volvió a jugar con su clítoris, y ella le mordió el hombro, haciendo que él se excitara aún más.

Ambos llegaron a la cima gritando sus nombres.

— ¡Edward! —dijo Bella, agarrándose de los antebrazos de él.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward, besando cálidamente sus labios.

Él en un suave movimiento giró a ambos, dejando a ella sobre su pecho.

Se acomodó en la curva de su cuello.

—Eres muy hermosa. —Besó el cabello de Bella y dejó un beso en ellos.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo ella, él rió y esta lo miró seria—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Porque un hombre no puede ser hermoso. —Ella lo miró divertida.

—Ah ¿sí? —Él volvió a besarla, muy en el fondo los labios de su esposa eran y siempre serían su debilidad.

—Sí, solo las mujeres pueden ser hermosas, los hombres podemos ser guapos, sexys, calientes… —Bella soltó una carcajada—. Pero hermosos nunca, eso nos quitaría cierta masculinidad.

—Tu nariz con patatas. Edward, para mí eres hermoso y punto. —Él se rió.

El celular de Edward empezó a sonar, rompiendo el aura de tranquilidad.

—Contesta —le dijo cabreada Bella.

—No —su tono de seriedad la estremeció.

—Pero tu salida… —Necesitaba que Edward saliera, tenía cosas que pensar y lo que acababa de pasar no la ayudaba en nada.

— ¡A la mierda mi salida!, quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposa. —Así se quedaron un largo rato, platicando amenamente, sin que pelearan.

El cansancio los empezó a invadir, y Morfeo decidió llevar a los amantes a un profundo y cálido sueño.

.

.

Cuando Bella fue volviendo de aquel sueño, donde se vio con un bebé en brazos, muy parecido a ambos, se levantó sobresaltada, y con una leve capa de sudor, que perlaba su frente.

—Eso no puede pasar_ —_murmuró, con sumo cuidado salió de la cama, tomando la toalla y enroscándola en su desnudo cuerpo.

Entró al cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente bañara su cuerpo, no tardó como de costumbre.

Cuando salió, se percató de que Edward aún seguía dormido, abrió las puertas de su clóset y cogió lo primero que tuvo enfrente.

Salió de la casa subiéndose a su auto, un Suzuki negro, y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia su refugio, la cocina de su viejo empleo, el cual fue vendido cuando este empezó a decaer, ella estaba tan aferrada a ese lugar que decidió comprarlo, a escondidas de su marido.

Al entrar prendió las luces de esa amplia cocina, estilo medieval, necesitaba pensar lo que había pasado, las cosas nuevas que sentía por él, ese sueño y sobre si el odio que le tenía a su esposo justificaba realmente el impedimento a decirle la verdad.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de ellos, Edward notó la ausencia de su esposa y se levantó a buscarla.

Recorrió toda la casa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su coche no estaba en el garaje.

—Como odio que huyas, Isabella. _—_Entró al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, le importaría un bledo que odiara sus huidas, las negaciones a sus sentimientos, esas miradas que lo derretían, aquel cuerpo que se cargaba, que con solo verla se ponía duro de odiar todo de ella. El dicho **del odio al amor hay un paso**, pero en su caso había más pero, sin duda, él ya se había cansado de esa brecha.

Cuando salió, medio secó su cuerpo, buscó unos jeans y una playera, aún estaba amaneciendo.

Quería ir donde ella estaba, pero no tenía ni una idea de dónde encontrarla.

—Dije que nunca checaría tus pasos, pero me veo orillado a hacerlo —se dijo cuando checó el chip instalado en su coche.

Tomó las direcciones y salió, como si un ladrón lo persiguiera.

Bella seguía cocinando como loca, pero su mente estaba en Edward, que pasaría si le dijera lo que sentía.

— ¡Te odio, Edward! —gritó.

Sintió como lágrimas descendían de las cuencas de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué acepté casarme contigo? —Dejó de revolver el merengue—. Fui una estúpida al aceptar tu propuesta, ¿en qué sano juicio se me ocurrió aceptar?

Volvió a batir el merengue. —Sí, es cierto, te amaba en ese entonces y yo como ilusa pensaba que tú también. — Sorbió sus lágrimas.

El reloj de la pared, sonó indicando que la mañana ya reinaba en gran parte del mundo.

Tomó todos los utensilios y productos y los dejó a un lado, olvidando la regla primordial de los cocineros.

Salió como Flash, tenía que llegar a su casa, tomar otro baño y acudir a su trabajo.

Edward cuando llegó a aquella dirección, se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

Bajó del auto y vio que estaba cerrado.

La frustración y desesperación reinó en su cuerpo, pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— ¡Maldición! —Golpeó la pared.

De nuevo subió a su auto y aceleró a toda la velocidad que el coche le permitía.

Se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su traje de Sub Chef.

Al llegar vio a Isabella salir por la puerta delantera, ya vestida para su día de trabajo.

Pasó junto a él y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

Él se giró y la tomó del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Trató de que en su voz no se notara lo enfadado que estaba.

—No hay nada que hablar. —Ella no lo volteó a ver, respiró hondo—. Quiero el divorcio, Edward. —Él se quedó estático, ella aprovechó eso para soltarse y correr hacia su auto.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el dolor era inexplicable, quería arrancarse el corazón, hacer que todos esos sentimientos hacia aquella mujer no existieran y nunca hubieran existido.

Se limpió con furia las lágrimas y, con toda la mezcla de sentimientos, se subió a su auto, piso el acelerador y las llantas del coche chillaron.

No importó las multas de tráfico que le pusieran, él quería irse lejos, tratar de borrar esas malditas palabras que había pronunciado Isabella.

No le importó perder su trabajo, no le importaba nada en esos momentos, solo quería que aquella mujer lo amara por una última vez.

Frenó de golpe cuando un auto se le atravesó haciendo que él rebotara en su asiento.

— ¡Idiota! —Golpeó el volante, sin más siguió su camino, hacia un destino desconocido.

Mientras tanto Isabella llegaba a su trabajo con los ojos, rojos por el llanto.

_Lo siento tanto, Edward, siento que no pueda ser la mujer ideal para ti._

Escribió aquel mensaje, lo leyó, soltó más lágrimas y lo borró.

Rebuscó en su bolsa un pañuelo, topándose con el que él le había secado sus lágrimas el día que la habían tratado como mierda en su primer trabajo.

Eso provocó un desgarramiento en su alma, dándose cuenta que Edward siempre había estado para ella y ella nunca para él.

Un torrente de lágrimas volvió a acumularse en sus ojos, haciendo su vista nublada.

—Nunca te merecí, Edward, nunca pude hacer algo por lo que te sintieras orgulloso de mí. —Tomó su maquillaje y aplicó el polvo en el contorno de sus ojos.

Cuando se dispuso a bajar de su auto, sus ayudantes de cocina ya estaban llegando.

—Buenos días, Chef —la saludaban y ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

Todos la observaban, puesto que Isabella siempre les respondía a sus saludos, pero hoy los ojos de los empleados veían como la fuerte Isabella, la Chef sin emoción alguna, estaba más que devastada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la enorme cocina de aquel restaurant ella dio las órdenes y explicó el menú del día.

Miró hacia el área de Edward y la vio vacía. El Chef Luís, dueño de aquel restaurant, entró y miró hacia el espacio vacío que había en su cocina.

—Isabella —dijo con voz gruesa, ella asintió, se quitó el gorro y el mandil y lo siguió.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Una vez que Isabella entró en la oficina del Chef Luis ella sintió miedo.

— ¿Dónde carajos está Edward? —Ni ella misma podía responder aquella pregunta.

Bajó la mirada y respondió:

—No lo sé, Chef. —Temió la respuesta de éste.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde jodidos está tu marido? —Ella temblaba—. Solo por ti permití que se quedara y lo sabes, porque si fuera por mí lo hubiera tirado a la calle como un ¡perro! —él dijo y ella sintió un escalofrío—, así que lo llamas y le dices que traiga su culo a mi restaurant o puede ir pensando qué trabajo va a hacer porque lo destrozaré. —Sin más se salió de su oficina azotando la puerta.

Isabella tuvo que sostenerse en la silla para no caerse, sus lágrimas picaban por salir.

Respiró hondo y regresó a su cocina, pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, buscó su celular y salió fuera del restaurant.

Buscó el número de Edward y lo llamó.

Timbraba y timbraba y no contestaba, al quinto intento la llamada pasó directo al buzón de voz.

Sus manos estaban más que temblando.

Buscó el número de su suegra y con miedo marcó, al segundo timbre ella contestó.

—_Hola, Bella_ —le saludó con una voz cálida y maternal.

—Hola, Esme —contestó ella con voz nerviosa.

La mujer lo notó.

— _¿Pasa algo, cariño?_ —Las manos de Isabella temblaban.

—No, nada, solo quería saber si Edward está contigo. —La mujer enseguida sospechó que su nuera no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—_Dime qué está pasando, Isabella_. —Esta se puso más nerviosa.

—Lo siento, Esme, me tengo que ir. —Isabella colgó la llamada, volvió a intentar comunicarse con Edward.

Y de nuevo el buzón de voz.

—_Soy Edward Cullen en este momento no puedo __responder tu llamada, si eres el amor de mi vida no te preocupes, estaré muy pronto en casa. —_Edward había cambiado su mensaje.

Isabella quedó con el alma en un hilo.

—Edward por favor, ven al trabajo. —Sin más cortó la llamada.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, luego de haber pasado por las prevenciones de higiene, se puso a trabajar como una máquina.

Edward se paró en una gasolinera, llenó su tanque, sacó el celular y buscó el número del Chef.

Este, furioso, le contestó.

—Pedazo de mierda ¡¿quién te crees para faltar a tu trabajo?! —le gritó.

—Lo siento, Chef, pero le aviso que en la tarde le presentaré mi renuncia, no he podido ir, por asuntos personales, lamento las molestias que le he causado.

El chef se quedó sorprendido, ninguno, absolutamente ninguno, de sus empleados había tenido el valor de renunciar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —A pesar de todo tenía sentimientos.

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar, en la tarde pasaré a su restaurant y le entregaré mi renuncia, hasta luego. —Iba a colgar pero el Chef habló rápidamente.

— ¿Te han ofrecido otro trabajo mejor? —Edward era uno de sus mejores Chef, tanto como Isabella.

—No, me voy del país. —Se alarmó, puesto que si se iba él, se iba Isabella, pensó.

— ¿Isabella? —A Edward le dolió escuchar su nombre.

—No se preocupe, ella seguirá trabajando para usted, soy el único que se marcha, lo siento, Chef, tengo que colgar. —Después de esa llamada se sentó en el pavimento, se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró desgarradoramente.

Cuando estuvo calmado, volvió a tomar el celular y buscó el número de Seth, su abogado.

—_Seth_ —contestó.

—Hola Seth, soy Edward Cullen. —El joven se alegró de escuchar a su viejo amigo.

—_Cullen, pero que gusto recibir una llamada tuya. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar esta vez? Por cierto hay que ir a tomar una copa, celebrar mi compromiso y que te quiero como padrin_o. —Edward sonrió y lamentó con el alma lo que le iba a pedir.

—Felicidades Seth, me alegro que por fin alguien te haga sentar cabeza. —Seth rió.

—_Bueno, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_ —Edward se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Necesito que hables con el abogado de Isabella y le digas que estoy dispuesto a firmar el divorcio. —Tanto a Edward como a Seth les dolió el corazón, uno por decirlo y el otro por escucharlo.

—_Edward…_

—No hay nada que pensar, Seth, háblame cuando tengas una respuesta. —Sin más colgó.

Vio que en la cafetería de enfrente había unas computadoras.

Le puso seguro a su coche y caminó hacia ese establecimiento.

Rentó una máquina y entró a su correo.

Buscó en sus contactos a Emmett, su hermano.

_Hola Emmett, necesito un favor tuyo, es muy grande pero sé que puedo c__onfiar en ti. __En__ lo que consta mi favor es conseguir un apartamento en España, lo antes posible, no importa el precio, estaré dispuesto a pagarlo, sin más me despido de ti._

_Te quiere, Edward._

Envió el correo y cerró su sesión.

Le dio las gracias a la señora de edad avanzada y salió de allí.

Volvió por todo el camino recorrido anteriormente, solo que esta vez más despacio.

Isabella quería separarse de él, él no lo impediría, por más que le doliera el corazón.

Al llegar a su casa, el atardecer se empezaba a ocultar, vio que el coche de su futura ex-esposa no estaba.

Bajó del coche arrastrando los pies.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su estudio para redactar su carta de renuncia.

Tardó más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando estuvo lista, la imprimió y buscó un fólder para guardarla.

Antes de salir del estudio, cogió el teléfono y tecleó el número de la aerolínea.

—_American Airlines, le atiende Marie_ —dijo la mujer.

—Buenas noches, una reservación. —Edward salió del estudio, y fue hacia las escaleras.

— _¿Destino?_ —Subió de dos en dos y rápidamente se paró frente a la habitación de ellos.

—España. —Tomó el picaporte, sintiendo como las manos le empezaban a sudar.

—_Tengo un vuelo a las doce de la noche y otro a las seis de la mañana, ¿en cuál desea abordar?_

Mientras, en el restaurant, los empleados empezaban a retirarse luego de una jornada dura de trabajo.

Isabella se quedaría a hacer un inventario.

Sus ayudantes se despidieron con un: _Buenas noches, Chef._

Revisó su celular y vio que no tenía ni una llamada de Edward, se sentía preocupada.

_Dios mío que esté bien, _pidió su plegaria silenciosa.

Estaba por ir a lavar sus utensilios cuando escuchó la puerta de empleados abrirse.

— ¿Quién está allí? —dijo alarmada.

No tuvo contestación y los pasos se escucharon más cerca.

—Dije quién está allí. —Y no tardó en saber, cuando Edward apareció.

— ¿Tan mal tienes la conciencia para tener miedo, Isabella? —dijo su nombre lo más frío posible que le era permitido su dolor.

—Por Dios, Edward, me has pegado un susto. —Él le sonrió a medias y no siguió acercándose a ella, esta vio el fólder que tenía Edward en las manos.

— ¿Sabes si el Chef Luis se encuentra en su oficina? —Isabella percibió lo frío que era con ella, jamás la había tratado así.

—No, se ha ido muy temprano, pero déjame decirte que está más que furioso contigo. —Él solo asintió.

—Ya he hablado con él, veo que no me ha esperado. —Isabella tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Te ha despedido? —Él negó.

—He renunciado. —Isabella tuvo que sostenerse de la orilla de acero inoxidable del lavaplatos.

— ¿Que has hecho qué? —Tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

—Lo has escuchado, si el Chef no está, me voy. —Se giró y de espaldas para no mostrarle el dolor que sentía volvió a hablar—: He hablado con mi abogado, puedes mandar la solicitud de divorcio. —Sin más caminó hacia la salida.

Isabella reaccionó luego de unos segundos y salió corriendo de aquella cocina tras su amado.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero ya era tarde, él se había ido.

Subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad, hacia su casa.

Su corazón latía muy deprisa, sentía la necesidad de decir todo lo que llevaba dentro de su alma.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué aún lo amo? —Sus lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente.

_Porque nunca lo has dejado de amar, _le respondió su yo interno.

_Que no sea tarde para dar mi brazo a torcer_, pensó.

Al dar la vuelta a su casa, vio que el coche de su marido estaba junto a la acera y no en el garaje.

Cuando aparcó detrás del carro, bajó corriendo.

Al entrar no había ningún ruido, subió las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

Vio lo más doloroso, sus más temibles miedos: a Edward guardando sus cosas en una maleta. Ella muda y él concentrado en no llorar por los recuerdos que le pasaban una mala jugada.

— ¿Te vas? —murmuró Isabella.

Él se detuvo y la miró, le dolió verla, fijarse que sus hermosos ojos, las ventanas de su alma, estaban sin ningún tipo de vida.

—Sí. —Su tono de voz frío le rompió un poco más el corazón a Isabella.

— ¿Te irás con ella, verdad? —Ella tenía una idea confusa sobre Edward y Tanya, una ex novia, ella había escuchado esa conversación en la recepción de su boda.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Él siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

—Sí sabes, sabes que estoy hablando de Tanya. —Edward se detuvo por el nombre de su amiga.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto? —Quedaron frente a frente.

—Sé que es a ella a la que amas, que con ella debiste casarte, sé que ella te ama con locura y tú eres correspondiente de su amor —terminó por murmurar.

—Estás muy equivocada —susurró, no podía creer lo que decía su esposa.

—No, es verdad, yo los escuché el día de nuestra boda. —Edward hizo memoria pero no recordó.

—Ilumíname —pidió, ella lo miró con odio.

***Inicio del flash back***

—_De verdad, Edward, ¿la amas? —le preguntaba Tanya a Edward, mientras Isabella permanecía pegada a la pared escuchándolos._

—_No tengo que contestarte, eso no te incumbe —respondió tajante._

—_Me incumbe, porque yo soy la mujer a la que amas. —Estaba molesta, miraba por la ventana la fiesta de Isabella y Edward, donde ella soñaba ser la protagonista._

—_Porque no bajas de ese sueño, Tanya, ese lugar siempre ha tenido dueña. —Ella lo interrumpió._

—_Y esa he sido yo, siempre ese ha sido mi lugar, ella me ha robado lo que es mío, yo te amo Edward, te lo he demostrado infinidad de veces. —Para Edward ella solo era una amiga, una ex novia, pero no era su vida, como lo era Isabella._

—_No porque nos hayamos acostado muchas veces —dijo y a Isabella se le rompió el corazón saber que ellos habían tenido algo— quiere decir que ese lugar te pertenezca._

—_Estás confundido Edward, Isabella solo es un capricho, no la amas como me amas a mí. —Este rió por las mentiras que la muchacha decía._

—_No lo estoy, y ella es… —Isabella corrió, no quería saber si era nada más un capricho para Edward._

***Fin del flash back***

Edward no dijo nada cuando ella terminó de contarle.

— ¿Entonces era solo tu capricho? —dijo con voz cargada de odio.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eras mi capricho? —Estaba dolido por lo que ella creía.

—Tanya lo dejó claro. —Él suspiró.

—No, Tanya no dejó nada claro. —Pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

— ¡No me amas! —gritó—, eso lo sé, sé que te casaste conmigo por ayudarme —murmuró, contenía las lágrimas— y odio que lo hayas hecho, que mientas diciendo que me amabas, que seríamos felices, pero sobre todo que nunca tuviste el valor de decirme que solo era un capricho tuyo, que a la que querías era a Tanya. —No pudo aguantar más y sus lágrimas caían.

— ¿Que no te amo? Te he amado y lo sigo haciendo a pesar que tú no lo aceptes, nunca me casé contigo por ayudarte, me casé contigo porque sentía que eras parte de mí, que eras mi vida, la persona que me motivaba para seguir adelante, con la que me imaginaba tener una familia, con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, nunca he amado a Tanya —terminó de decir agitado.

—Yo… —No encontraba las palabras, el asombro era muy grande para ella.

—Es muy tarde ahora Isabella, lo has dejado claro, quieres que te dé tu libertad, eso haré, no quiero tener a mi lado a una desdichada mujer. —Se dio cuenta que ya tenía que irse al aeropuerto.

Isabella sin palabras solo veía a Edward cerrar su maleta, estaba clavada en su lugar, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio de ti? —dijo Edward frente a ella—, que nunca fuiste capaz de pelear por lo nuestro como lo hiciste cuando Frank te terminó. —Frank había sido un amor imposible, pero con el cual ella estaba decidida a formar una vida, una familia, pero Edward le había demostrado que él era la persona equivocada—. Te deseo lo mejor, Bella, deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad y el amor, perdóname por todo el daño que te causé. —Se acercó a ella, alzó su mentón y besó su frente.

Internamente Edward le dijo:

_Siempre te amaré, mi estrella, mi vida y el único amor que me robó el alma, con esa sonrisa que llena de alegría mis días._

Sin más se alejó de ella, la miró por última vez y salió de esa habitación, donde muchas veces se habían dicho _**te amo**_ sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Isabella estática y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, dejó caerse al piso, tomando sus piernas y soltando todo el dolor contenido.

Edward, miró por última vez su casa, donde pensó que formaría la familia feliz que él siempre había soñado.

Arrancó y manejó tranquilamente hacia el aeropuerto.

Luego de que Edward se fuera, Bella siguió llorando por una larga media hora.

Entendió que Edward la amaba, que podría tener una esperanza si ella le decía lo que sentía.

Se levantó y corrió hacia su auto.

Se dirigió al aeropuerto, donde Edward siempre reservaba sus vuelos.

El tráfico la hacía demorar mucho, la ponía ansiosa de que no llegara.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, estacionó en uno de los espacios más cercanos y bajó corriendo.

No sabía por dónde ir, se topó con un mostrador de atención.

Con la voz agitada preguntó:

— ¿Usted me podría decir qué vuelo tomará el señor Edward Cullen?

La mujer distraída le dijo:

—Vuelo 245 a España. —Sin más siguió con la vista en el computador y tecleando.

Isabella conocía el camino.

En los altavoces empezaron a hablar:

—_Vuelo 245 con destino a España por favor de abordar por la puerta tres._

No supo de dónde sacó más rapidez y corrió hasta esa área.

Cuando llegó vio el cuerpo de Edward atravesando esa puerta.

— ¡Edward! —gritó—. ¡Edward! —volvió a gritar.

Este se giró y se quedó estupefacto por verla.

— ¡Te amo, Edward! ¡Te amo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward sintió que el corazón le volvía a latir.

Reaccionó y ella corrió hacia él, cuando estuvo cerca abrió los brazos y la atrapó.

— ¡TE AMO! —Lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando se separaron, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo, sus almas volvían a ser una sola.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Cómo te amo! —Las personas que pasaban junto a ellos reían, por la ternura de la escena.

—Tarde tres jodidos años para darme cuenta. —Edward volvió a besarla.

—Señores, lamento interrumpir, pero si no van abordar el avión les pediría que se retiraran de la entrada. —Ellos asintieron a la mujer, Edward tomó su maleta y la mano de su esposa y salieron de allí.

Al llegar a la puerta que los dirigiría a sus respectivos autos, se miraron.

—Te veo en casa, amor —le dijo a Bella, esta sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de la felicidad.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo decir.

El camino fue muy tranquilo, ambos estaban felices de que las cosas estuvieran tomando color y sabor.

Primero llegó Bella, corrió hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua.

Escuchó el ruido de un auto parar, luego como unos pasos se acercaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Edward se encontraba con ella en la cocina.

Se quedaron frente a frente.

Ambos estaban nerviosos.

—Bella yo… —Ella lo interrumpió.

—Edward, yo te amo, como nunca he amado a alguien y realmente siento todo esto. —Bajó la mirada.

—Bella yo también te amo. —Ella alzó la mirada y vio que era sincero.

— ¿Aún quieres divorciarte de mí? —Su voz tembló.

—Nunca voy a dejarte, eres el aire que necesito para respirar, mi vida, mi alma. —Se acercó a ella.

—Quiero que formemos la familia que siempre has soñado, la que yo estoy anhelando. —Él tomó su barbilla, se acercó y le plantó un beso, se separó unos milímetros.

—Me pondré a trabajar para que lleguen pronto. —Le mordió el labio y ella soltó un jadeo.

—Espero que cumpla su promesa, señor Cullen. —Le pasó sus brazos por el cuello.

— ¿Le parece si empezamos ahora? —La tomó por su trasero y la sentó en la isla de granito negro.

—Que sea un para siempre. —Sin más sellaron su promesa con un beso.

Para luego pasar a cumplir su promesa.

.

.

Nueve meses después una muy embarazada Bella, se encontraba sentada en la camilla del hospital.

—Juro que nunca dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar, Edward. —Sintió una contracción.

—Eso dices, Bella, pero bien… —Fue interrumpido por la doctora Melina.

—Bueno, futuros padres, veamos si esta nena ya quiere conocerlos. —La doctora checó a Isabella y vio que estaba lista.

Dos horas después un llanto, el más hermoso, rompió el silencio del quirófano.

La doctora puso en el regazo de Isabella al bebé, la cual dejó sin habla a sus padres.

Tenía el cabello entre chocolate con reflejos cobrizos, las mejillas regordetas, los ojos aún eran un misterio, su boquita tenía el mismo color y forma que los labios Edward.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? —les preguntó la doctora rompiendo la pequeña burbuja familiar.

—Irinea Marie Cullen Swan —contestó Isabella.

Y así fue como este amor, mezclado con el odio, dio una estupenda cocción que fue el fruto de aquellos sentimientos ocultos, la que hizo un nuevo despertar para ese matrimonio, que llenó de vida aquellos corazones.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA: **_Hola chicas ¿cómo están? bueno yo aquí de nuevo con una historia más, espero que les guste y me dejen un RW expresando que les pareció, no les escribo una nota larga ya que tengo algo de prisa y una pila de tarea para mañana._

_les deseo una linda noche, por cierto no odien al Chef Luis el es una buena persona dejando de lado su carácter._

_besos Lili. _


End file.
